Earth and Air (New Story possibly on Thursday or Friday night)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Pixiebob never expected to take a new hero under her wing... But it seems life had new choices for her to make. Doesn't entirely follow the anime or manga. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Chapters every few weeks. To be followed up by Nana, momo, Rei, Fuyumi, Kendo,Kaoruko, kashiko, konako, reiko, or tatami story by poll. Nana, Momo, Kashiko, Reiko, Ryuko, or Tatam.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about My hero Academia.**** Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

The world was full of Pro Heroes, all of which were good at something.

Be it having the ability to outrun or create clones of yourself, there was no Quirk that didn't make life interesting. Pro Heroes and villains had taken the world by storm.

"And recent reports have shown an increase in crime all over the city…" A figure heard while she reclined in her chair.

This was Ryuko Tsuchikawa, also known to the world as Pixiebob. She sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

The member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats knew things were bad all over after All for One's attack. All Might had been depowered and it was public knowledge of that.

"I wish that damn idiot… No, he had reasons… All Pro Heroes do…" Ryuko muttered while she crossed her arms and continued to think.

"What are we going to do? The reason crime dropped around here is because of him…" Ryuko muttered before she got up and began to walk around her apartment.

She was prideful, but she wasn't someone who would brag about herself all the time. She knew there was better heroes then her, they were ranked that way for a good reason.

"And crime is just going to go up… Not just the villains… Every thug, criminal and everyone else who's been in hiding since All Might started crime fight is going to come out of the woodworks…." Ryuko muttered, she crossed her arms again and looked at the floor.

She knew Pro Heroes were also paid to be heroes, also meaning they had deals with companies who paid them for advertising or something of that nature.

Morals were important, but they didn't pay the bills, she almost wondered if people would judge her for that.

"Oh, my mind is going to break… It's going to freaking break…" Ryuko muttered while she clutched at her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What are heroes going to do? We're not going to be able to defend the city without the best hero alive to handle business… And even my Quirk has it's limits…." Ryuko said before she went back to watching tv.

"Many Pro Heroes have pledged their support, among them is hero groups such as the _Oki Mariner, _the _Lurkers_, _Wild, Wild Pussycats_… Reconstruction efforts to the city have been started. We have heard from the chief of police that local units are on guard, but many believe that without support from local Pro Heroes, these construction efforts will be delayed or even destroyed... Today also marks the first few details of Deku, the hero set to take All Might's place according to the former Symbol of Peace." The reporter stated, Ryuko groaned and shook her head.

"Poor kid is going to get himself killed… All Might should have never announced him as a successor on live tv… Now the entire world is going to be after him… And people aren't going to just accept the fact that a hero like him is going to replace a hero who has been around for years… And why let details of his training come out… All Might, you're either a genius… Or you're going to get the kid killed faster than a rookie hero." Ryuko said before she turned off the tv and put the remote on a couch near her before walking away.

She would be needed for hero work anyway, there was no point in being stuck inside her apartment when she could be doing hero work… No use feeling sorry for people if she wasn't doing anything about it to help others.

She started to look through the closet for her costume and sighed her head while she looked at her bed and just considered passing out in her bed.

She cursed the thought and pulled open her closet before looking at her costume.

She looked to the window and walked to the window, her bare feet making very little noise on the carpeted floor as she looked at her ocean blue nails.

She looked at the fires and smoke and walked back to the closet, there was time to worry about life later.

Pro Heroes were needed in the city. She was one of them.

Author notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that Pixiebob is the last of My hero Academia stories. I might make another, but this is the last new story for now. Next chapter will introduce the new oc and set up the villain for the story. Until 4 weeks or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
